Frenequesta
Introduction Frenequesta is a nation on the obscure planet of Aprioriposterori made up of refugees from the now-defunct nation of Joplinia-Lambscott, who moved when the reigning ultra-capitalistic party of the country, the Popular Democratic Band, sold the country to the the Nation of Default to avoid being blamed for widening income disparaties and environmental neglect. The new nation is still awaiting arrivals from about a hundred fleet cruisers filled with the last surviving citizens of Joplinia-Lambscott (as most of them were killed by drinking benzene-laced tap water a year following the privatization of the numerous city sewage systems). History Frenequesta was founded on Hogmortic 134, 2100 in the Intergalactic Standard Calender (corresponding to October 14, 2010 in Earth time) when a man usually refered to as "PAJ", a former president of Joplinia-Lambscott, and Richard Allen Saberley (a/k/a Allen Cosmo), a former Paramount Court of Review Justice, unveiled a new Constitution in the tent city of Neue Bayreuth to the first 100 arrivals to the nation, having settled in just two days before. The capital of Neue Bayreuth is still being constructed, with new apartment houses springing up every day. The first elections for the Popular Legislature, consisting of five members to meet in a mobile home, were carried off without a hitch, resulting in the election of two former political celebrities in Joplinia-Lambscott (Wilson Demeter and Gunther Zuroweste) and three other persons who have never held politcal office before. Some in the nation have recently questioned PAJ and Allen Cosmo's decision to appoint themselves "provisional" President and Chief Justice respectively without an election, and for drafting it behind closed doors and most importantly, without an approval vote and without the 10,000 other refugees hearing about it, but PAJ released tapes showing communication with other fleet cruisers regarding issues, and that the majority of fleet cruiser leaders informally approved of PAJ and Cosmo taking their positions. Geography Little has been studied about Aprioriposterori's environment and climate, although the City of Neue Bayreuth is in a temperate, forested region of the planet with warm summers and cold winters. Government'' and Politics''' Frenequesta is a representative democracy consisting of executive, legislative, and judicial branches, with the Executive Branch headed by President PAJ, who serves a six-year term, the judicial branch headed by the Haupttribunal under Allen Cosmo, appointed for life, and the legislative branch, the unicameral Popular Legislature, consisting of five representatives elected to a two-year term. According to Article 5, Section 1, Clause 3 of the Frenequesta Constitution, each representative represents 20,000 people, although there may be no less than five people in the legislature. The powers of the respective branches are generally in line with traditional democratic systems, although one of the granted powers of the judicial branch, "to strike down all legislation that contradicts ordinary notions of fairness" (Article 7, Section 2, Clause 4), has been met with criticism at PAJ's and Cosmo's meetings with the fleet crusiers, which resulted in the adoption of another power of the legislature: "A Haupttribunal ruling thought by the People to be corrupt or otherwised biased, may be nullified by a 75% majority in the Popular legislature" (Article 5, Section 6, Clause 1). The Frenequesta Constitution specifically abolishes the death penalty for all domestic crimes and obliges prosecuters to give all knowledge of the crime to the defense. Freedom of Speech, Religion, Assembly, and Press are granted, but the Constitution prohibits groups from excluding members that hold beliefs that do not formally contradict the group's purpose and founding principles. Health Care and Education are the responsibility of the state, although nothing stops an individual from competing with the government's services. One of the more unusual clauses in the Constitution concerns spending, stipulating that no more than 10% of the national budget may be spent on defense. Although the citizens of Frenequesta were Socialist Republican, Novelty, and Liberal New Era Party members while in Joplinia-Lambscott, no formal political parties have developed in the country. ''People and Culture The citizens of Frenequesta are generally of a individualistic mindset in line with their Western Earth Hemisphere heritage, although personal gain is generally given less importance when the business in question puts the life, health, or cognitive faculties of a person at stake, as well as environmental matters. Over 85% of the country is of White European descent, with 5% consisting of African Americans and 10% of Asian. To date, no non-human species have become citizens of Frenequesta, although the Constitution guarentees them equal rights to humans. Fine arts are well regarded by the country, as noted by the construction of the Colfax Conservatory of Art, Drama, and Music in Neue Bayreuth. The first bill passed by the Popular Legislature was the creation of a scholarship grant to any citizen who shows "unusual musical or artitisic aptitude". The arts are so well regarded in the country that plans for a soccer stadium in Neue Bayreuth were cancelled after the developer found more support for an art museum instead. Religion does not play a major role in Frenequesta citizen's lives, although many attend church regularly. 25% of the country identify as atheist, but the majority of the country belongs either Protestantism or Catholicism.